Triangle of Kisses
by AnNiE4
Summary: Vegeta gets a little defensive when Mirai Trunks tries to make a move on naive Gohan. VgGh AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU… Another Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing and so on …Rated R

_**Triangle of Kisses**_

Chapter 1

Vegeta rolled over and kissed the crook of his lover's neck. "Hmmm" he liked the scent and touch of his young lover in his warm arms. He would kill anyone who dared to try and take his mate away from him. This was his property. The love of his life, for no one else to touch, to stroke, to take, his love was bond to him alone.

He claimed him when he was still forbidden fruit and now it has been four years since the day he had placed the mark of his love and commitment to protect with his life…that mark now placed for all to see on the young mate's soft supple skin on the crook of neck. The mark that was universal, to most of the non human kind, of ownership! Vegeta was very protective of the boy that lay in his arms, the boy was one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, but now in his arms he is very submissive, begging to be dominated over, to feel someone was taking care of him, which in the princes eyes he took great pride over his power over the boy that feels safe only in his arms.

"Geta" The boy panted

"Hmmm" Vegeta didn't stop his shower of kisses on the boy's supple skin.

"Geta …I have to go …I-I'll be late" The boy squirmed trying to cool his own heated desires away from his mate.

Vegeta pulled away only enough for a smirk to slip over on his lust filled face. The boy was wavering to his needs. "Hmmm why go when you could stay here with me?"

"G-Geta you …know I-I can't…p-please…" The boy moaned under his older lover

"Mmmm… very well… but only if you come straight home. I have plans for you." Vegeta purred. Another smirk appeared as he felt the boy shiver under him.

The teen moved his naked form from beneath the dark haired prince and quickly headed for the shower. Vegeta rolled over and looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom. The home which they had spent only a few years in, living as a couple, far from prying eyes deep in the heart of the forest. Vegeta listened to the shower being turned on. A warm smile slipped over his face with the image of the boy in the next room. Lazily he climbed out of the large bed and walked up to the closed door. Another smile slipped on his handsome face as he found the door locked. "You think a lock can stop me?" He called

"Please Geta I can't be late. Not again!" The teen called over the humming of the steaming water.

"Fine! I'll be downstairs making us some breakfast." Vegeta snatched his boxers and put them on before walking downstairs to the kitchen, leaving the boy to shower and change along.

…

It wasn't long before they were sitting at the table eating their mounds of food. Vegeta looked up at the attractive teen across from him. "Gohan …I will be over at Capsule Corp today getting that Onna to replace my gravity chamber. She wants me to bring the brat Trunks back with me"

"Oh okay. How long will he be here for?" Gohan asked with interest. He enjoyed seeing Trunks and Goten when he could. His mother, Chichi, disapproved of Gohan's life style and rarely allowed Goten to see his older brother. Gohan was forced to move out of his parents' home when the prince had claimed the boy at the tender age of fourteen.

Chichi disapproved of Vegeta and her aggression was aimed fully at her son. The day she found out about the couple she refused to see the boy again. It was then she had disowned him. It was an open wound with Gohan that his mother would have nothing to do with him and would only allow Goten to see him if he was around Bulma, at Capsule Corp.

"The brat will be over for the night." Vegeta said before getting up and cleaning his bowl.

"That's a shame. It has been over a week since we have seen him and nearly two weeks since I've seen Goten." Vegeta turned back at the sound of the teen's pain.

"I'll see if the harp will get Goten to come over to CC when we bring Trunks back." A warm smile crossed Gohan's face as he came over and gave Vegeta a hug from behind.

"Thanks Geta, I love you." Vegeta smiled as he took the empty bowel from his young mate's hands.

"You'd better go. I don't want another phone call from that blasted school again asking me where you are ." Vegeta snorted at the desires to blast them off the face of the Earth for keeping his mate away from him.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye Geta" Gohan rushed off after kissing him goodbye. Vegeta smiled as he watched the boy disappear out of the room. Hearing the door close he looked out the window to see a golden light speed across the blue sky in front of him.

Vegeta had to admit to himself. A few months ago he was reluctant to give in to the boy's desires to go to school and when Gohan would come home after the first week talking about his friends the Saiyan prince found a hint of jealousy underlying his feelings towards them.

…

Gohan got to school in time to hear the bell go. He ran up to his class room and pushed the doors open. There he found his friends all sitting around the tables talking. Videl waved him over "Late again."

"Yeah well" Gohan said rushing up to his chair. Videl was comfortable sitting on his desk.

"Don't worry. The teacher had to go up to the office. Apparently we are getting a new class mate today." Videl said moving so she could see him better.

"Anyone who comes here needs their head examined" Sharpener said as he leaned his chair back on two legs.

"Hey it's not that bad" Eraser said as she slapped him on the arm causing him to nearly tumble over.

"Shhh Teacher's here." Videl whispered as she scrambled back to her chair.

"Class please can I have your attention. We have a new student here today, please make him feel welcome" She moved the door so the teen could be seen.

The class looked over at the new boy, when Gohan looked over at the tall figure; he felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. Only one word escaped his lips. "Mirai"

TBC…


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

**_Triangle of Kisses_ **

Chapter 2

Mirai could hear a lot of whispering about him in the class, but the one that caught his attention was a voice he had dreamed about hearing for so long, a beautiful voice of his young crush…Gohan. Mirai looked up to see his long time love looking wide eyed at him. A warm flash came over him as he looked into those dark eyes. The tall teen was startled out of his thoughts when the teacher asked him to tell the class about himself, something Mirai really didn't want to go into depths about.

He looked at the eager class mates "Hi, my name is Mirai Trunks Vegeta-Briefs. I live with my mother and my…young brother in the City. I like martial arts." Mirai looked back at the teacher to indicate that he had finished.

"Well thank you Mirai if you could find a seat we can start the lesson" Mirai could hear some of the girls call his name to try to get him to sit next to them but he had his eye on one seat already, right next to the dark raven hair beauty.

Videl and Eraser's eyes widened as the handsome teen walked their way. Gohan, who still hadn't taken a breath since he saw his childhood crush enter the room, believed it to be a dream. He watched on as the lavender teen pull up next to him. "Gohan, can I sit here?"

"Umm…Y…yeah …sure…Mirai" Gohan stumbled

Both Videl and Eraser looked at each other before Videl elbowed Gohan in the arm. "You know him?"

"Hu …ummm yeah …since we were kids" Gohan said looking back at Mirai with a million and one questions flooding his mind.

Mirai smiled at his friends' surprised look. His attention was called back to the front of the classroom as the teacher started class. When it came to lunch time Gohan watched Mirai make his way, with heaps of girl following him, across the lawn to their hang out. Gohan was still lost for words as Videl and Eraser had found out when they tried to find out more information on the gorgeous hunk.

"I bet he's gay. No offence Gohan" Sharpener snapped angrily with the way the girls were behaving around the new kid.

"None taken" Gohan said. He was used to the way his blonde friend spoke and they all knew that Gohan lived with a much older man, though they had only met him once when he came to school to pick him up on the first day. They thought he was Gohan's father until they saw him kiss their friend in a very un-fatherly fashion. They later found out he was Gohan's lover. They were taken back but didn't bag him about it. Instead they found the whole thing interesting. Though, to the school, Vegeta was Gohan's foster parent and that's how they all played it.

Mirai was longing to talk with Gohan but the crowd of girls never gave up and the tall demi Saiyan wasn't use to handling this kind of situation. The flock of girls kept Mirai away from his long time crush all day and, since Gohan wasn't in all of his classes, Mirai didn't get a chance to talk to the dark demi teen. But he was planning to see him after school.

When the bell went at the end of the day for all to go home Mirai felt out for Gohan's ki and spiked his own for Gohan to find him easier. As Gohan came around to his locker he found Mirai. "Gohan"

"Mirai" Gohan waved as he approached his friend.

"Gohan, can we go somewhere where can talk?" Mirai asked while getting everything he needed for home.

"Sure. Let's grab something to eat at Joe's down the road" Gohan said with a friendly smile. Both of them headed off outside the building. When they got to the cosy corner takeaway both teens grabbed a chair with heaps of food and drinks and sat outside.

"So what brings you back?" Gohan asked

"Well there is nothing for me back there now. I mean the androids and Cell are dead and the city is slowly rebuilding." Mirai said looking down at his food.

"What about your mum?" Gohan asked with concern.

"Mum died about a month ago. She made me promise to come back here so I can be with my family in this time line." Mirai explained a little saddened.

"I'm sorry Mirai." Gohan wished he could say something more to help but he could see Mirai wave his help off.

"It's okay Gohan." Mirai said as he went back to eating not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I bet Bulma was happy to see you." Gohan tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you could say that." Mirai chuckled with Gohan. Both teens went back to eating. The young prince looked over at Gohan. He'd wanted to ask him something all day. His mother had told him that Gohan was living with his father now but she didn't say why, only that he should ask them. "Ummm Gohan. Mum told me that you live with dad now. Is that right?"

Gohan could feel his face pale. He knew this question would come. "Yeah. Vegeta has built a home out near the lake and when mum kicked me out about four years ago, I moved in with him."

"Your mum kicked you out? I'm sorry Gohan. What happened?" Mirai couldn't believe Chichi would do that to her son.

"We got into a fight like normal, and she just didn't know when to stop. She hit me and I wasn't going to hurt her so I just took it but one day your father came over for our daily spar and caught her. They had a big fight and Vegeta took me to live with him and here I am.

Gohan was going over the day in his mind. How Vegeta lifted him up in to his strong arms and carried him back to his new home in the forest after leaving Bulma. He remembered the caring way the prince had tended to his cuts and bruises that his mother had inflicted on him. It wasn't until a few months later that they became lovers. It was then that Vegeta claimed him as his mate and that's when the big fights with his mother started happening. She refused him to let him see his young brother. It wasn't til Bulma had talked her into letting him see Goten when he came over to Capsule Corp to visit Trunks.

Mirai could see Gohan was lost in his own thoughts. "I'm sorry Gohan"

"Hey. That was a long time ago and I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever been." Gohan smiled thinking about his mate. "Which reminds me, I've got to get back. Geta will be home soon and he gets worried if I'm not home before dark."

"Geta?" Mirai asked with a slight frown. He couldn't imagine his father allowing anyone call him any thing other than Vegeta.

"Oh that's my pet name for him." He doesn't mind. So what do you think of school?" Gohan chuckled as he picked up his rubbish and put it in the bin.

"Well if those girls would leave me alone I'd be fine with it." Mirai smirked as he followed Gohan back out to the street.

"Hey. Sharpener recons you're gay." Gohan chuckled already knowing the answer.

"He does. He's smarter than I thought." Mirai laughed with Gohan agreeing. "Mum said chibi Trunks was sleeping over your place tonight?"

"Yeah, Geta told me before I left this morning." Gohan smiled as they walked down the road. Mirai was thinking he could get use to this pet name Gohan had for his father.

"Do you mind if I come home with you?" Mirai asked hopefully. He didn't have to worry too much about homework as it was Friday.

"No that sounds great. Geta will be surprised to see you, if you're mum hasn't already told him." Gohan smiled back at his friend.

"No. Mum wanted to keep it a secret though my younger self may say something." Mirai stated.

"No he wouldn't. He's good with secrets. Well let's go!" Gohan took to the sky with Mirai hot on his heels. When they flew towards a large dome house in the middle of the forest, Mirai thought it was small version of the Capsule Corp where he lives now. But this looked much cosier.

"It's nice. We like it." Gohan said. He saw the look on Mirai's face as they came into land on the lawn.

"It looks cosy and peaceful out here." Mirai said as he followed Gohan to the front door.

"It is. Come on. Geta and chibi Trunks will be here soon and I want to have a shower before I start tea." Gohan said with his warm smile. "Do you want a shower?" Mirai felt his face flush for the second time.

"Huh. Yeah I guess it's been a hot day." Gohan smirked at Mirai's nervous tone.

The dark hair Saiyan took Mirai up stairs after showing him briefly around the place. "If you want you can sleep over tonight. I'm sure Geta won't mind." Gohan said being friendly. He had missed his friend and he wasn't sure about his feelings for him. He knew he liked him a lot but he knew he loved the dark hair prince.

"Oh. Okay that would be great. I'll have to let mum know. That's if it's okay with you two?" Mirai asked. He looked up at his surroundings noticing that Gohan and his father both had a hand in the way the house was laid out.

"That'll be okay. I'll show you to your room. It's just next to ours." This got Mirai ears twitching. Did he hear right? Mirai followed him down the hall.

"Ours?" Mirai frowned some. Gohan realised what he had said when he looked back at Mirai. It was a slip of the tongue. He wanted Vegeta to tell his son about their relationship.

"Umm yeah." Gohan was saved when the phone rang. "Excuse me Mirai" Gohan dashed off to his and Vegeta room and picked up the phone "Hello. Gohan here."

"Gohan you have to tell me all you know about that hunk Mirai." A big smile came on Gohan face.

"Hello Videl. What took you?" Gohan chuckled

"Hey, I didn't want to sound too eager." Videl stated. She was a little peeved at being caught.

"Failed. Hey wait a sec. I'll get him for you and you can ask him yourself." Gohan chuckled again as he heard Videl take a deep breath. "Mirai" Gohan called from his room

"Yeah . What's up? Mirai said as he came into the large bedroom. There was a king size bed against one wall. Mirai noted the scent of his father and Gohan in the room. His frown deepened. Gohan was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed holding out the receiver with wide grin on his face.

"For you." Gohan chuckled again at Mirai's confused expression.

"Who?"

"A big fan" Mirai took the phone with Gohan springing off the bed laughing.

"Hello. Mirai here, who this?" Gohan laughed again when he saw Mirai face drop when he found out who was on the other end. He glared at his long time friend, which just set Gohan off in fits of laughter as he started to strip off his top in front of Mirai who could feel his cheeks burn.

Before entering his bathroom attached to the master bedroom, Gohan pulled out a pair of jeans. Mirai watched the dark hair teen enter and with the door half open he could just see Gohan. That was until he shifted on the bed then he could see whole lot more of Gohan in the large mirror in the bathroom. Just then the steam from the heat of the shower drifted down and fogged up the mirror just as Gohan stepped in.

Mirai was only half aware of the teen girl on the other end of the phone while he shifted further into the middle of the comfortable bed to get a better look at the handsome teen in the shower. "Huh. What did you say?" Mirai asked trying to listen but couldn't help but be drawn to the beauty that was now naked a few metres from him in the bathroom. Mirai felt a tent slowly form in his tight pants making it very uncomfortable to sit.

Videl didn't noticed Mirai's distraction as she babbled on about her life and friends and forgetting to ask about him, which was good as he wasn't listening anyway. After some none vibe words from Mirai, Videl said her good byes and told him she would see him on Monday, which Mirai didn't hear that well and just grunted.

The young prince hung up just as the shower was turned off. Mirai dashed back over to the other side of the bed before he was caught perving on the dark hair teen. Gohan stepped out of the shower grabbing a fresh towel and drying himself before wrapping it around his hips.

Mirai watched with great interest as Gohan walked out in front of him while reaching to get his jeans off the bed. Mirai's blues soaked up the toned muscles and that washboard stomach. _If only I could touch_

Both boys were startled by the sound of a low dangerous growl emanating from the doorway. Gohan and Mirai both jumped startled as they looked over at the door, eyes widening like they were about to be hit by a truck at full speed. "Geta"

TBC…


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

**_Triangle of Kisses_ **

Chapter 3

Eyes ablaze, Vegeta set his sights on his lover fresh from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his slender hips. His sights shifted to the other on their bed. He could feel his own ki rise. He didn't see a face only that this was another male. His blood started to boil inside him. The prince turned his attention back to his mate not shifting to allow the one on the bed to escape. He wasn't finished with him yet. Even though he trusted his beloved, he had no such trust in the other.

"Geta, what's wrong?" Gohan asked a little naive on how the sight must have looked to his lover.

"What the hell is going on here?" The Saiyan prince was seeing red and, as difficult as it was, was holding back the overwhelming desire to kill the male on the bed. He waited patiently, as patience goes for the proud prince.

"It's Mirai Trunks… from future …your son." Gohan was lost. Why was Vegeta so upset?

"Mirai" Vegeta hissed. His attention snapped back, not losing any of its intent, to his son from the future. "Why are you here?" Vegeta was more talking about being in their bedroom alone with his half naked mate, than in this time line.

It wasn't hard to notice the hostility radiating from his father. It was unsettling. "I live here now. I moved back few days ago. I started school with Gohan today. He said it would be all right for me to stay the night" Mirai explained as his father's fist clenched with every word the boy uttered.

Vegeta's attention snapped back to his young lover's movements. The boy was oblivious to the tension in the room. Gohan went to slip the towel from his slender hips, and, in front of Mirai keen blues. Gohan had both men's undivided attention as they watched innocence at its best.

"GOHAN, What are you doing?" Vegeta snapped

"Getting dressed, so I can start tea. Why?" Gohan looked up confused, Vegeta sighed it wasn't often Gohan would show signs of being his father's offspring but this had to be one of those times?

"Mirai OUT! Gohan, don't you DARE!" Vegeta growled as he pointed at the door for Mirai to leave the room. "The brat is downstairs watching TV. GO and stay with him." Vegeta ordered with an outstretched arm to stop Gohan from removing his towel in front of his oldest brat.

Mirai stood up and, with million and one questions coming to mind, frowned at his father. Looking back he found himself lingering over the impressive washboard abs that sculptured the body only an arm's length away. Mirai's blues snapped back under his father's piercing stare.

Vegeta raised a brow warning him to keep walking, or else. Mirai's blues narrowed at his father's threatening stare. Taking one last look at the beauty so close to him, he walked past his father brushing a shoulder on the way out. Once Mirai was safely out of sight Vegeta turned his attention back to his young lover who was looking very confused, "Geta what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Vegeta sighed. He nearly murdered his future son for being in the same room with his half naked lover and the boy stands across from him, still half naked, and asks what's wrong. "Boy, come here." Vegeta asked in a soft tone so as not to upset him.

Gohan, still confused, walked up to Vegeta who encased the boy in his strong arms. "Geta?"

"Shhh. What was the brat doing in here?" Vegeta asked as he held him tight.

"Mirai was just on the phone and I went to take shower. Why?" Gohan asked from his prince's shoulder.

"I see. Well it didn't look like that when I walked in." Vegeta felt Gohan tense and pull away.

"You thought I would cheat on you?" Gohan growled with the surprise that Vegeta would think this.

"No… not you… I don't know what I thought. He was here and you like …like that. What was I to THINK?" Vegeta snapped. The prince looked over at his love, regretting his words as they spilled out. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Vegeta went to hug the boy only to have Gohan pull away with dark eyes fixed on the prince. Vegeta knew that look. He was about to get a tongue lashing and he didn't want to get the cold shoulder treatment. It always took Gohan hours to come round after a fight.

"But he's your son" Gohan moved his body from the princes hands.

"I know who he is and we both know you had feelings for him all those years ago." Vegeta growled a little too hard earning him another glare from his young mate. The prince went to pull the boy back.

"What do you want me to say? I have only just seen him today." Gohan shifted out of his arms and pushed away with a frown set on his young face. What did Vegeta want him to say? That he had no feelings when there was tug at the heart when he felt Mirai's blues upon him. Turning away so not to look at the older man, not sure what to say. "I have to do tea. Leave me."

Vegeta watched his mate's movements. The boy's body language was speaking louder than any word. The way the boy wouldn't have eye contact with him, it had hit a sore spot with them both. "I thought as much."

Gohan swung around eyes lit with plea. "Geta"

"You haven't told him about us have you?" Vegeta took a step wanting to hold him close again. He wasn't upset with Gohan. What worried him was Mirai had to come back now and would stir things up when they were so happy.

"No I was hoping you would. I just didn't want to hurt him." Hurt was there. The prince heard it again. It stabbed at his heart as if it was his own pain.

Vegeta saw his cue to move in to hug the boy he loved more than life. "Leave it to me koi. You get dressed. I'll be with the brats downstairs. Pulling away, Vegeta's dark orbs locked with the boy's own. The prince could see relief in those ink pools. A soft warm smile washed over him. Vegeta's eyes wound down to his lovers supple pinks reach out he cupped the boy's chin gently lean to brush those supple lips in a soft moist kiss. "Koi"

Their warmth reached the depths of their soul as they pulled away. "Geta… thank you."

A wave of relief washed over the boy as he watched Vegeta walk out to talk with Mirai. He knew his mate would fix things. He was good like that. Since his father death Vegeta had always been there for him those nights that he would wake up in fright with sweat beading over his young face from his haunted nightmares. His older lover would sooth his pain with single touch a gentle word, washing away the pain, the heart ach. The Saiyanjin prince always knew what words to say and what to do. He will fix everything. Gohan was sure of it.

…

Downstairs Mirai had been going over the way his father was behaving and the whole room sharing thing. He pretty much had a good idea what was going on but didn't want to believe it. After all this time dreaming about returning to his chibi's arms to find his father had beaten him to it.

Mirai watched his younger self playing the Playstation. His mind was in overdrive on everything that had happened. He didn't see his father walk up to the couch opposite. "Brat!"

Mirai was snapped out of his thoughts to see his father looking over at him those stern eyes. "Dad what is going on between the two of you?"

Chibi Trunks looked up from his game at the teen and their father. "Mum didn't tell you?" Trunks asked from his spot on the floor.

"Brat, go back to playing your game. Let me deal with this" Vegeta ordered getting a quick reaction from the boy as he spun back to play.

"Gohan is my mate. He has been for four years." Vegeta watched Mirai's reaction turn to realisation.

"But he was just a child. How could you take him as a child? He was too young to know what he wanted!" Mirai felt betrayed and angry that his father had taken his love away from him.

"That's what mum says" Trunks chirped before getting the death glare from his father and turned back to his game.

At that time Gohan came into view in his jeans and t-shirt with a friendly smile washed over his face as he padded his way down the stairs. "I'll get some tea ready. Hello Trunks I'm glad you came. I've missed you." Gohan said with the chibi flying into his arms.

"I've missed you too. Goten said to say hi." Trunks chirped Gohan was like a big brother to Trunks. He felt safe around him and they could talk about anything. Mirai watched as his younger self hugged the other teen. He so wished he could do that so freely. Vegeta watched Mirai. He knew that look from his own desires. He really wished his future son wasn't here.

"Well I had better get tea ready. You go off and play." Trunks jumped down and did as Gohan asked and allowing the teen to go into the kitchen.

Mirai turned back to his father who was looking at him with a deep frown. "So?"

"Gohan was old enough to know what he was doing. You know he is no child, as the ningen call it. He is a warrior, a Saiyan warrior at that and in our race he is old enough." Vegeta snapped.

Mirai turned away with eyes darkened. This was not right. This was not how it was to be. He had had plans and now this. No! He won't let this stop him. He knew some things about his father's home land. His mother had kept his father's diary for him and before his father died in his time line he wrote about his people and their ways.

The lavender prince remembered reading something that he could use when the time was right and his sense were telling him they were near. Lost in thought he leaned his head back on the couch. The two saiyanjin's, father and son, were going over things in their own minds. Both were accomplished warriors in their own right, regardless of timeline, and what they saw now was no different from any other battle strategy. They had one thing in common in their own minds and that was the dark hair teen.

Some time later, with the repetitive sounds of chibi Trunks playing his game in the background only to be broken with the sound of movement in the kitchen as Gohan prepared tea, Vegeta got up and walked into the kitchen. Trunks turned around and looked up at his now so called big brother. "Mirai your in love with Gohan aren't you?"

Mirai looked down at the chibi with a warm smile he nodded "Yes I am." Trunks thought about this then went back to his game. Vegeta, who was in hearing range, heard the teen admitting that he was still in love with his mate. A low growl slipped from his royal lips with the scent of battle filtering through the air before the Saiyanjin prince left to see his mate, his lover, his Gohan.

TBC…


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

_**Triangle of Kisses **_

Chapter 4

"Geta what's wrong? Are you still cranky?" Gohan asked as he got the plates ready to be served.

Vegeta walked up and brought Gohan's hips in for hug. "Your mine" He purred. Gohan smiled and turned around and hugged him back.

"Always" Vegeta smiled feeling a little less threatened in his place and home with his love.

"Good. Don't forget that. When is the food going to be ready? I'm hungry." Gohan chuckled at his mate looking hungrily over his shoulder at the stove full for food.

"Now, call the others." Gohan said pecking a kiss on his lover's nose with a warm smile. Vegeta smirked in response as he released his mate from his tight embrace. How he loved that boy.

Within seconds everyone had entered the room as Gohan finished setting the table. He looked up and watched them take their places before sitting down himself. There was silence as they all dug into their mounds of food.

"Mmmm this is great Gohan. You're a great cook, better than my mum." Trunks chirped while eating.

"Of course he is brat." Vegeta said smugly while shovelling another large mound of food into his mouth.

Gohan just smiled and continued to eat. "Gohan, this is excellent I didn't know you could cook." Mirai said smiling at the teen sitting across from him.

"I had to learn to cook if I wanted to eat. Mum would kick me out of the house for a few days at time." Gohan admitted while taking another bite.

Vegeta snorted "That Onna needs to see the end of a ki…" Gohan frowned at the older man who stopped in his tracks. He knew the prince hated his mother for the way she treated Gohan. Gohan was finding it a constant battle trying to keep him from going after Chichi. This was now becoming a common event for even the smallest of things.

"Geta" Gohan growled.

"Humph" Vegeta snorted again choosing not to look up at Gohan's disapproving face as he continued to eat. Mirai watched the two. He found it amusing how Gohan could get the upper hand on his father.

…

After tea they all helped clear the table before heading back into the living room. After some time Vegeta watched Gohan and Mirai play a game with Trunks on the Playstation. Laughter and cheers filled the room as they battled it out with their chosen vehicle running each other off the roads. It was like this until it was time for bed. Gohan went to show Mirai to his room while Vegeta went to put the demanding chibi to bed before returning for shower. "Gohan, why didn't you tell me about you and my father?"

"Well at first I thought you knew but then I wanted Geta to tell you when he got home." Gohan explained while sitting with his legs bent so he could rest his chin on his knees while watching Mirai standing opposite him.

"I understand, but do you love him?" Mirai asked hoping to hear the answer he prayed for.

"Mirai, you went away. I thought you weren't ever coming back and Geta was here with me when I needed someone in my life. We feel in love. I'm sorry Mirai. It just happened." Gohan explained feeling terrible.

"What about your feelings for me?" Mirai asked looking down in Gohan's eyes searching for the truth. His blues prayed to see something that he could cling to… hope for.

"I still have feelings for you." Gohan said in low whisper as he looked away.

In seconds his chin was cupped brought up captured by soft lips Gohan pulled away with a shimmer of sadness. "Mirai"

"I'm sorry but I still want you." Mirai watched as Gohan pushed up from the bed hearing the shower in the master room stop.

"But I'm not yours to have. I'd better go, Geta will be waiting." Mirai stood up and reached out and caught Gohan's wrist and brought him back in to a tight embrace. His chest pressed up tight against another not allowing any chance for escape.

"Gohan don't be mad. I can't help who I am and I'm not going to give up on you just because of my father. You were young you didn't…" Mirai was interrupted as Gohan orbs grew fearful as he start to struggle wanting to be released.

"Please Mirai… your father." Gohan kept looking over his shoulder for any sign of his older lover as he tried to worm out of Mirai strong grasp.

"What's wrong? Are you worried that dad will see us or that he will try and kill me? I'm not scared I've had to deal with a lot Gohan and have lost a lot. I'm not going to give up on you. Not without a fight." Mirai hugged him closer with Gohan now struggling to get free.

"Gohan!" a voice boomed from the master bedroom.

"Mirai, I have t-to _go_." The taller demi Saiyan released his hold.

"I will have you Gohan." As this was said Vegeta, with only his navy blue long pants, stared at them from the doorway. Gohan rushed passed his mate not looking back with Mirai standing his ground staring back at his father with the same hard expression. Vegeta gave him a final look, a raised brow before walking off to his room to where Gohan had retreated.

When the prince got to their room he found Gohan climbing into bed. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Ojii-sama." Vegeta raised a brow. What has the boy so worried that he would call him that? Something wasn't right. He could tell Gohan was hiding something and it was confirmed when he climbed into bed. Gohan hastily shifted into his arms in search for the prince's comfort, the way he always would when something wasn't right. Vegeta let the teen nestle up to him with both of his arms around the boy and resting his chin on the boy silky hair. In the dark of the night a quiet whisper was sent to his older lover. "Ai Shiteiru" The prince frowned before pondering the boy's words as the boy relaxed in his protective embrace. A soft purr vibrated from deep within his royal chest soothing the boy even further.

"Ai Shiteiru" A whisper returned. A small smile slipped over the boy's face as he rested listening to his mate's purr. Vegeta's dark orbs gazed up at the ceiling. His thoughts were elsewhere, about his future son in the next room with not too many happy reflections. Feeling safe in his lover's arms, Gohan didn't take long to fall asleep.

The prince listened to his mate's faint breathing, so calm, so peaceful. He breathed in that familiar aroma, that scent he knew so well, so fresh with a hint of the ocean breeze on a warm summer's day. A frown washed over him with another less familiar scent. It was the older brat, Mirai. His chest pulled as it rumbled into a low growl. Eyes narrowed in the dark of the night.

The prince's expression was so easily changed with the shadows of darkness resting on his handsome face where his mask was allowed to slip. His sharpness, his intelligence reigned in those dark orbs. If they could speak they would be yelling their battle cry. It was a very dangerous thing to have the prince of Saiyans, the elite of royals, see you as prey. Gohan's sleeping form shifted in his lover's arms with the vibration of the unsettling growl that emanated from his prince. Vegeta forced himself to relax into a quiet purr sending the boy back into a peaceful sleep. He might be purring for his mate but, tonight, he was at war with his son.

…

The next morning Vegeta woke up to find Gohan still in his arms sleeping contentedly. Without wanting to wake him, the prince slipped out of their bed and down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Moments later a hand stretched out in search of his lover's warmth. Gohan's dark lashes stirred. His black orbs focused on the morning sun filtering through the window giving the room a soft warm glow. Not wanting to get out yet Gohan nestled his face into his mate's silk pillow enjoying the scent, feeling so safe, relaxed with the comfort it brought with dark locks sprayed over the silk pillow slowly he started to drift back into sleep. He was barely aware of the shift in the weight of the mattress at his side. He wasn't surprised when strong arms embraced him once again from behind him snuggling further into the warmth Gohan cushioned himself back into that warmth enjoy the feeling it brought as he was eased and spooned by his love.

The tingling sensation he received with the touch, nip at the ear. "Mmmm" It was nice.

"Mmm koi you smell so… so sweet I could eat…"

Gohan's lids sprung open. His orbs grew wide as he rolled back into a firm chest "MIRAI"

"Koi." Mirai purred, rolling over on top him pinning him down beneath him and the silk sheets as his blues soak up the petrified breath.

"W-what? Where?"

"So surprised. You know it suits you." He purred.

"Mirai! Vegeta will kill you. Quick out!" Gohan pushed him back in his haste to escape. His legs were tangled in to the silk sheets tripping him in mid flight and forcing him into a tumble until he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Clad in only his boxers, the lavender teen boy leaned over the edge of the bed to see a stunned wide eye teen tangled in white sheets below. "What's wrong Koi?"

Gohan eyes grew wide as his head tilted to one side then towards the door. "Shit! He's coming."

Mirai tilted his head feeling his father ki approaching from down stair. "Hmm, so he is."

"Mirai you have to get out of here now!" Gohan growled out as he jumped up with Mirai's keen blues watching every fine muscle ripple as the boy pulled his t-shirt over his head. In his attempt to race out of the room Gohan stubbed his toe. A curse left his lips while leaping for the handle before his lover got to their room. He could hear Vegeta padding his way up the stairs. The whole time he was being watched by amused blues. A smirk slipped on to the lavender haired face as he watched Gohan disappear out the door. In haste the dark hair teen was jolted back about to fall, only to be caught by strong arms and pulled forward into a powerful chest. "Boy"

"Geta" He couldn't stop the high pitch tone from escaping his lips as his lover held him tight. Gohan's eyes darted from him back to the closed door. Vegeta's sharp eyes followed his vision. The proud prince shifted his reluctant mate to one side and with his arm stretched out he forced the door to open. The powerful prince took a step in, his vision narrowed at the messy bedding and the way it angle towards the floor his dark orbs turned to the open window with the curtains waving in the cool summer morning breeze.

Gohan dashed in behind him and peeked around his lover's shoulders. _He's gone?_ The Saiyan prince scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. His noise twitched. That scent again. Brow drew eyes darkened.

"Geta let's have breakfast." Gohan called pulling his mate back towards the hall to follow him.

Vegeta turned his focus back to the boy again Gohan was doing nothing to mask his fears, his scent, his ki were all fluctuating with fear. The only thing that was masked blocked was his mind covering the truth from him. "Gohan."

Gohan tensed under his name when it came from those lips. "Geta let's get some food I'm hungry." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt, not because of him not again. He couldn't survive another heart wrenching blow like that, to be responsible for another life.

"Eat then, come." Vegeta watched another light of relief wash over the boy's face. The proud prince breathed in the air. Something was warning him that it wasn't safe to have the boy around his future brat. Warning bells where ringing. Something was changing he could feel it. It was telling him Mirai had to go.

…

Elsewhere Mirai was leaning against a tree smirking at the thought of bring his young love back to him once again. But for now it was _time to play._ The lavender prince pushed off the rough bark and headed back towards the house.

As he approached the cosy home and walked up in through the door he could smell the aroma of food and the sounds of voices coming from the kitchen.

"Morning Mirai" the chibi chirped with a mouth full of food sitting at the table still in his pyjamas. Vegeta was sitting at the end with Gohan next to him. Both looked up to see the lavender teen walk in and grab a plate full of food from the bench before seating himself at the table.

"Morning" Mirai said as he sat. Gohan was watching him when Mirai's attention was distracted by the chibi in front of him, but Gohan diverted his pools before he was seen. But he was seen, Vegeta had noticed. The prince also noticed how nervous Gohan sent was when Mirai walked into the room.

…

After breakfast Gohan tried to avoid being in the same room as Mirai or made it a point to have Vegeta close by. He was still unsettled about everything that had happened. He couldn't trust Mirai, or himself for that matter. He knew that Vegeta was his mate and he didn't want to lose him but the stirring of old feelings. At the same time his body felt so flushed as a wave of heat washed over him and just as fast disappeared.

He found his throat thirsting for cool water as his body burned. He was lost and confused with Mirai here. What was happening to him? His mind was foggy. _Am I truly in love with Mirai?_ Gohan found himself lost in his own reflections towards the other teen, but what of his lover… his mate… his powerful royal. Gohan shook the thought from his mind and did what he did best when something was amiss. He would drown himself in work or play.

….

With a hands stretched out and speed behind him he chased an excited chibi in a fun game of tag at the lake side. The proud prince rested his body against a tree His bronze skin soaking up the warm sun listening to the sounds of his son and mate wrestling several feet from in his protective guard. Vegeta opened his lids and his dark orbs were greeted with the warm sight of his son and lover in a mock battle. Royal pools looked up at that cheery smile with its warm glow with the teen's eyes lit with playfulness and innocence that surrounded the boy he grown to love. The proud prince also noticed a change in the boy's ki. It was faint, very faint, but something that was familiar to him. He cursed himself. His memory of his homeland was misty. It had been so long since he was among his own kind, around another full blooded Saiyanjin. _Damn this! _

Not to far away Mirai lay on his back on the warm grass with hands interlinked behind his head, listening to his once lover playing with his younger self. Under closed lids he listened to the sounds that sprayed the clean air, filling it with sweet innocence. A smile slipped over his face. The person he loved was in reach _again. _All he had to do was lure Gohan away long enough to claim him as his own and then to convince him to return the claim, a bite, a signature of love.

With the faint scent in the air he knew it wouldn't be long now. Then his father will have lost all rights over the boy. A smile washed over his face, a testament to how confident he felt. How, in a few days, hours, he will have that boy. That was everything he was in the future, his love, he will claim him again. The chibi that had brought back hope and life to him in the past will do it again. _He will be mine_

TBC…

A/N: Ai Shiteiru I love you


	5. chapter 5

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

_**Triangle of Kisses **_

Chapter 5

"Trunks, have you got everything?" Gohan asked as the chibi approached him. They were on the lawn at the front of the house ready to go home from his night stay.

The young chibi got his back pack from his shoulder and searched through it. "Umm I forgot to get that game you and dad got me. It's in my room."

"Well go and find it!" Vegeta snapped back. He was keen to drop the boy off. He was more keen on the idea of getting rid of his eldest brat who was on the phone yet again to another, fan who Videl had told where to find the hunk.

"It's okay I know where it is. I'll get it for you." Gohan walked off back into the house leaving the father and son outside waiting.

The dark hair teen walked into the living room to find Mirai still talking on the phone, and from the tone in his voice he was ready to hang up. Not wanting to disturb him, Gohan made his way to the stairs to Trunks' room and disappeared behind the door.

Mirai watched him go up the stairs and with a quick word and the click of the phone he approached the stairs himself. The teen moved out from the shadows and up behind Gohan who was had just made his way out of the boy's room after finding the game. "Gohan" The young teen jumped back only to be cornered by the older boy.

"Mirai?" Gohan's dark orbs went wide as Mirai moved closer backing him up against the door.

"You have been dodging me all day. Why?" He cooed. Gohan's eyes widened with the thought of Vegeta showing up any second.

"Ummm…ee… I" Mirai smirked as he came close enough nuzzle and sniff the luring scent of the frightened boy.

"Hmmm, Gohan, you smell so sweet. You're scared of me?" Mirai purred

"Scared of you." Gohan said nervously with a flood of feelings washing through him. One being fear and another was the unnerving stir of arousal that the other teen was feeding him. He could feel his skin starting to burn as Mirai pinned him against the closed door of the bedroom with his chest pressed hard against his, not leaving any room to move.

Mirai's blues lingered over the flushed beauty "Mmm you smell so close it won't be long now."

"Huh?" Gohan whimpered out. He was lost, as a wash of burning fever flooded through his body. What did Mirai mean and why was he getting so aroused when all he really wanted to do was run.

"Why try to hide it koi. Let yourself be true to your feelings." Mirai purred into the younger teen's ear and getting aroused by the boy's scent every second he breathed it in filling his lungs up with that luring aroma that made his groin ache.

"Ummm… w-what are you d-doing …M-Mirai?" Gohan stuttered as he felt the warm breath coming from Mirai hot lips on to the crock of his neck.

"Hmmm you smell so good, so hot, so ready." Mirai closed his eyes as breathed in more deeply. He could feel the perfume taking over his Saiyan senses. His hard arousal was throbbing with need.

"M-mirai… p-please stop." Gohan nervously slipped out of the dizzy teen's grasp only to fall on the floor beside him.

With half hoods blue pools now smoked over with lust for the boy. Mirai looked down hungrily over at him. The dark hair teen looked back up confused and scared at the way Mirai was behaving. "Gohan." Mirai purred holding out his hand for him to take, only to have Gohan's worried eyes to turn to fear as he looked behind the lavender teen.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Vegeta spat looking at the scene before him.

"Oh n-nothing Geta. I just wasn't looking where I was going and knocked into Mirai that's all." Gohan lied not wanting to see Mirai's blood spread all over the walls.

Mirai looked over his shoulder at his father before looking back to Gohan with a raised brow. Mirai stood with his hand still stretched out for Gohan to take. This the teen did under Vegeta's fixed stare, studying the pair with uneasiness. "Fine let's go before the woman rings."

Vegeta watched as his mate moved off in a hurry down the stairs and before Mirai could take another step he turned back to the boy who wore a stone mask. "I'm watching you…_boy_" The prince snarled at the teen.

"Shouldn't we go?" Mirai said with his mask still intact as he passed under his father's fiery glare. The Saiyanjin Prince watched with burning eyes as Mirai walked on ahead. He was not going to be happy until the boy was gone from here.

They reached Bulma's around mid afternoon. Gohan, who had been lost in his own thoughts again, was welcomed with the warm sight of someone waiting for him on the Capsule Corp front lawns. "Goten"

As the saiyanjin teen landed he was greeted by his younger brother jumping into his arms. "Gohan I missed you" the chibi chirped mixed with fresh tears.

"Squirt, it's okay." Gohan said in a soothing voice as he tightly hugged his baby brother. "It's good to see you."

Vegeta landed with the chibi, and Mirai arrived not long after. They all watched the warm moment unfold with the two raven hair brothers. Chibi Trunks rushed up to Goten and pulled on his sleeve. "Goten lets play with my new game."

"Gohan, you coming aren't you?" Goten asked hopefully.

Gohan looked over at the prince who nodded "Sure. Let's go." Gohan let his brother pull him in to the large dome house with the others following. Inside, Bulma came to welcome them all warmly. She had come to terms with Vegeta and Gohan's relationship long ago but she hurt to see the boy go through so much with his mother's aggressive behaviour towards him since Goku's death. She believed Chichi blamed him for Goku not returning.

She got them all drinks and brought them into the lounge room with the aid of the two chibis. She watched them all take their drinks with Mirai taking a seat opposite Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan cuddled Goten on his lap. "So you enjoyed your stay Trunks?" Bulma asked the chibi only to get both of her boys looking up at her.

Mirai was still not quite used to the name that was used for him in this time line. Chibi Trunks answered "It was great mum Gohan and Mirai played a game with me on the Playstation and then in the morning we all went down to the river for a swim and we caught a really big fish for lunch and then dad and I sparred until Gohan called us."

"It sounds like you _were_ kept busy." Bulma said with smile.

"I'll say. He was all _go_." Gohan chuckled with Vegeta nodding in agreement.

"I wish I could have been there. It's not fair that mummy won't let me go to your place when Trunks gets to spend more time with you than me." Goten pouted with a frown as he sat on his brother's lap.

"Hey Goten I wish I could fix things so that you could stay with me but you know how mum feels about me. But, hey look at it this way, you're here now and I'm here for you whenever you need me. You know that I love you. Don't you?" Gohan brought his brother closer in for hug and kissed him on the forehead.

Goten nodded slowly, still a little tearful and not wanting to show his face, instead burying it in his brother's shoulder. He knew they couldn't do anything about it but Gohan was right. He was here now and that was better than nothing even though he still wished for more time with his big brother.

The others watched and all felt sorry for the two Sons. Trunks tried to cheer him up by pulling him over to play a game while the others watched. After some time of interacting with his brother, tea was served. Gohan and Vegeta promised they would stay until Goten fell asleep which he did in his brother's arms.

Gohan came back downstairs after tucking his young brother into bed. "He was so tired. He didn't wake up when I put his PJ's on him." Gohan chuckled to the others sitting in the lounge room.

"Well I'm glad you got to see him. Chichi was a little reluctant to let him stay over. She thinks he is too distracted after the two of you spend time together." Bulma said a little annoyed at the way her friend has been behaving over her children.

"Baka harp. She is just trying to stop the brat from seeing his brother. If the Onna says anything I'll blast her ass into…" Vegeta was stopped by his partner before he could finish.

"Geta!" Gohan snapped.

"Fine but if she says anything in front of me…" Vegeta stopped at the glare he was getting from Gohan. The teen knew he meant every word of what he said.

"So Mirai, do you have any regrets about being back here so far?" Bulma asked with a warm smile not realising what been going on.

Mirai looked over at the other teen seeing the boy pale some. A smiled slipped over his face getting a cold glare from his father. "I'd say there is a lot to look forward to being here." Mirai nearly purred.

Vegeta dark eyes narrowed on his son who returned the same cold glare. The Saiyanjin prince stood up bringing Gohan into a tight hold from behind. "Time to go boy. It's getting late."

Gohan was lost for words. The tension between his koi and his son was spiking "O-Oh… Ok Geta. Thank you Bulma, for everything. Tea was great."

"Thanks Gohan, that's a sweet lie but still nice of you to say so." Bulma chuckled not noticing the tension in the room. She stood to follow Gohan and her ex to the door. Mirai followed behind her. "Gohan, you can came over for Goten tomorrow. He will be here until 4pm, that's when your mum is picking him up."

"I'll be here. I wouldn't miss my time with him not for anything." Gohan gave a warm smile as Vegeta waited out on the front step for him.

"Well then Gohan I'll see you tomorrow." Bulma said with a wave.

"Tomorrow then Gohan" The lavender hair teen chirped with his smirk growing wider with the sound of a loud growl emanated from the older warrior, a light warning for the teen to back off from his mate.

"Oh yeah… Ummm b-bye." Gohan turned and walked uneasily back to the dark hair prince still glaring at the older teen with a fire that would melt the hardest of metals.

"Bye" Bulma waved as she watched Vegeta and Gohan both take off back to their place in the night sky. "What was that all about? She asked turning back to Mirai who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't say?" Mirai lied as a smug smirk spread over his handsome face while watched two figures vanish into the darkness. His eyes gleamed with the prospect before turning and walking back in to the warmth of the Capsule Corp home.

TBC…


	6. chapter 6

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

_**Triangle of Kisses **_

Chapter 6

When Gohan and Vegeta arrived back to their home the porch light was on giving it a warm glow. They touched down on to the cold grass. "It's cool." Gohan felt a shiver travel through him causing goose bumps to appear. He didn't know whether it was just him but his temperature was all over the place today. Most of the time he was feeling hot. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something. Vegeta didn't say a word the whole way home. The teen looked over at his love. He was wondering if he had done something wrong to upset the man. "Let's get inside, it's cold." He said as he rubbing his arms.

The proud prince followed his mate inside as the lights flickered on sending the room into a feeling of warmth that said home. Vegeta closed the door behind him. The teen turned to his older lover. "I'll make some thing hot to drink." Gohan frowned feeling uneasy about how quiet and serious his mate was being. Normally, in the comfort of their own home, he would be his contented, demanding self.

"Okay" Vegeta followed him to the brightly lit kitchen. The prince leaned against the doorframe. He watched his love place two large mugs down on the bench in front of him and open a large container and spoon the contents into the mugs as the night sky shone through the window next to him. Gohan looked over at him sending him a smile that reached his eyes before returning back to warming the milk on the stove.

The prince pushed off the frame and moved over to the boy. "Koi" He whispered as his lips brushing his neck. A smile slipped over the boy's face as he watched the milk start to warm.

"Geta, can't you wait." He purred as Vegeta's powerful arms wrapped around him from behind bringing the boy hard up against him allowing his hands to roam freely under the boy's t-shirt kneading and padding the skin. "Hmmm." He whimpered. His eyes were now closed as his head lolled back under the erotic touches his mate was sending him as moist lips captured the boys in feverish passion. The milk left forgot as it foamed and spilt.

"I want you." Vegeta panted as his lips release silk pinks. Dark ink pools scanned his young lover's willingness. The prince smiled, never shifting his sight from his love. He stretched out and removed the burning milk from the stove.

"Come then." The prince whispered. Gohan followed his prince up to their room turning the lights off as they went. Warm bodies embraced as the youth found himself been pressed against the wall of the hall. Clothes filtered their way on to the plush carpet leaving a trail that paved its way towards the massive bed where the last of the garments met the floor. The mattress shifted with the weight as two lovers came together in a dance of passionate thirst exploring each other sending the same message in their feverous moans, a mantra, a song of love.

Their need was strong. A powerful dance that turned into a blaze of fire, a loud moan, a grunt, a powerful cry that alerted the heavens of their song ending with a primal howl that echoed the words claimed, ownership, mine. Then stillness as two heated bodies entwined listening to their own heart and soul beat as one. The two lovers were unaware of the dangerous shadows that threaten to pull them apart.

Dark pools snapped open, a warning growl, a protective arm brought his sleeping lover in closer as a wash of uneasiness swept over the prince. A shadow watched from the midnight cool breeze let a low growl slip before departing. _He will be mine. You'll see_.

…

In the morning the two stayed nestled listening to the storm raging outside from the warmth of the bed. "I should get up." Gohan whispered not really wanting to leave the warmth of his lover's arms.

"Why?" The prince cooed as his looked up at the boy with his elbow supporting him.

"I'm going back out to see Goten today." Gohan sat up and looked back at his mate with a smile.

"Is that all?" Vegeta dark questionable eyes locked with the boy's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The teen frowned.

The prince lifted his hand up and raked his fingers over the boy's thick locks. "The other brat will be there."

"Yes I know. So?" Gohan tilted his head frowning at his mate even though he liked it when Vegeta would tease his hair like that.

"So I'm coming too." Vegeta stated as stopped what he was doing.

"But…"

"No buts about it. I don't trust him. He knows you are my mate yet he persists on trying to steal you away from me. That is a crime punishable by death by Saiyan law. And you're my mate, so he should be killed... twice." Vegeta growled out with Gohan cuddling back up to him placing his dark raven hair on his koi's chest.

"Geta…"

"Brat I don't want you going back there, not without me." Vegeta argued.

"Maybe if I talk to him he will understand and…." Gohan went to finish only to have his mate snap back.

"NO! I forbid you to see him!"

"That's going to be difficult he sits with me in most of my classes." Gohan said raising his head to look at his frowning koi.

"Then I will go to the school and get you seated somewhere else or I'll just ki blast the whole damn school and you won't have to worry about going back." Vegeta liked that idea a lot better. He had been wanting to do that for a long time now.

"No! You can't do that. No I'll talk to him... and no buts! Everything will be fine." Gohan said in his serious tone cuddling back down into Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. He wasn't happy with the boy's decision. Gohan knew this and started to ease his mate by sending soft kisses over his lover chest snaking his way over tight muscles with a calming and arousing purr along the way. Vegeta was warming to his lover's touch when he noticed that same scent as last night that had him on fire. "Brat."

"Hmmm" Gohan purred not really listening, as he planted more feather kisses down Vegeta's well toned torso reaching his lovers hips. Vegeta eyes slid closed as he succumbed to the boy's erotic touches.

"Forget it."

…

Sometime after breakfast Gohan was getting ready to call Vegeta in from him morning training in his newly repaired gravity room when a hot wave washed over him sending him into a dizzy spell. He sunk to the floor and his breathing came fast and hard. He fought the fire that threatened to engulf his skin. "What's happing to me?" He felt like his skin would blister any time now. It soon became too much and he collapsed completely to the floor. He could just hear his lover's voice boom from across the room. "GOHAN!"

Vegeta rushed over to the boy. "Kami you're burning up." The prince quickly picked the boy up in his powerful arms and took him back upstairs the whole time breathing that scent in again. He couldn't help but feel a tug in his pants with that alluring musk scent. A worried frown, then realization.

"Damn it the boy is going into heat." This couldn't have come at worse time the prince thought as his mind battled the powerful urges it was receiving from breathing in the sexual scent that the boy Saiyanjin's hormones were sending out.

_Control_ Raced through his mind in a chant. He stripped the boy's clothes from him and went to the bathroom where he turned the taps on full force allowing water to flood the bath while he went back for the boy. "Come Koi this will help." He picked the boy up and walked back into the bathroom where he placed the boy down in the cool of the bath allowing the water to lap around his lover's burning skin in an attempt to calm his fever.

He knew this would be a temporary fix for the boy who was going into his first rut. As he tended to his young mate Vegeta breathed in that arousing scent, something about it was telling him there was more to this than the boy first rut.

That's when it came to him. The prince cursed himself for not picking up on this sooner Gohan was the submissive one in their relationship so he would be the kyariaa. It was rare but not unnatural for his kind the Saiyanjin race. It was their natural way they kept the population up when there were no females around.

The boy was coming into season. Vegeta would find the whole thing amusing if it wasn't so serious. The boy will be scared shitless if he knew he could for pregnant and Mirai was wanting to contest his claim. If Gohan did fall pregnant to Mirai he will have lost his rights. He didn't protect the boy so in Saiyan law he loses all rights to his claim and Mirai would have all rights as the baby would be his. Vegeta shook his head as a dangerous growl surfaced. He would not let that happen. The boy was his. He will claim him when the boy is ready. He will carry their child and no-one else's.

…

Gohan shifted. He felt trapped with the touch of the bed sheet over him as it aggravated his naked skin. His lids fluttered open. With hazed vision he looked up to see Vegeta at his side with a cool coth in his hand. With a groan. "What? Where?"

"Shh boy you've come into heat." The prince wiped away the beads of sweat trailing their way down the boy's face.

"I feel too hot. I can't take this Koi." Gohan whimpered trying to get up. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Gohan, stay I'm going to see the onna about getting something to help you with your fever." Vegeta said pushing the boy back as he went to get up.

"Don't leave me!" Gohan grabbed at his wrist in an attempt to keep Vegeta from leaving him.

"Boy, you're in your first stages. You will keep burning until your body adapts to the new changes. After that your Saiyan instincts will take over completely. Only then can you be satisfied with what your body craves for." Vegeta tried to calm the boy. He didn't want to frighten him. Not when he was like this.

"Craves for? New changes? Vegeta you're scaring me." The teen frowned worried.

"Shh I will explain later. Now I have to go. I'll be back as quick as I can." The prince purred.

"Don't go! Just ring her. She will come here." Gohan pleaded. He was feeling nervous and scared. He had never felt like this before.

"I would but the blasted phone is dead. I promise Koi, I'll be right back as soon as I get what we need from the onna." Vegeta growled not wanting to leave him all alone.

"But Geta…"

Vegeta leaned over and kissed him softly on his koi's forehead and traced his fingers over the boy's soft cheeks. "Shh just drink plenty of water and stay here."

Gohan watched his mate walk out of their room wishing he would stay. Turning his head back he looked out the window at the raging storm bellowing outside. "Don't leave me."

TBC…

A/N: Kyariaa Carrier


	7. chapter 7

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

**_Triangle of Kisses_**

Chapter 7

"Vegeta what's wrong? Where's Gohan?" Bulma asked as she watched her ex storm into the living room. Trunks and Goten had raced out wanting to know the same thing.

"Onna get to the lab now!" Vegeta growled. He didn't have time for all of this. His mate needed him back home and it wasn't good to leave him alone with a fever.

"Vegeta! I'm not budging until you tell me what's going on." Bulma demanded with her hands on her hips giving him a death glare that rivalled his own.

"Gohan is sick. He needs some medication, a sedative or something. Don't just stand there!" Vegeta wasn't hiding any of his concerns from the woman.

"Gohan, sick?" Bulma frowned wondering if she had heard correctly. Her concerns were echoed among the two chibi's that now stood on either side of her looking up at the prince.

"Onna! Don't test my patience." Vegeta growled

Bulma chose to ignore that last bit. She was too concerned about what could be wrong with the boy. "Fine, follow me. What's wrong with him?" She turned and waved her hand for him to follow.

The two boys listened to the adults as they headed for lab. They heard the words fever, dangerous and hurry, from the Saiyanjin. "Trunks, my brother must be really sick?"

"The way dad is going on I'd say yes." Trunks nodded as he watched his mother and father disappear down the hall.

Goten looked at his friend with determination and worry. "I have to go and see him."

"I'll go with you. Come on." The two boys rushed towards the front door not worrying about telling anyone where they were going. As Vegeta was urging for Bulma to hurry the two chibi's headed towards the house in the middle of the forest to check on their friend and big brother.

…

"Vegeta is that you?" Gohan, clothed in only his boxers, leaned against the hall wall as another dizzy spell washed over him. He waited for it to pass before he continued his journey downstairs. He could hear rustling and a cold breeze coming from the living room. He slowly made his way down the stairs with his arms stretched out either side of him to steady his steps every time his vision spun. On the last step Gohan placed his bare feet onto the plush carpet. He frowned some to see the front door banging in time with the cold wind that was making its self known. "He left the door open?" The teen made his way over and peeked out side at the building storm with its angry clouds pressing together above his home. It gave out a brilliant glow of powers as the thunder unleashed its deep rumbling as it rolled across the darkening sky. "It's going to bucket down. I hope Geta gets home soon."

The cool air was washing away some of his fever. He found his body was beckoning for him to step further outside to feel that cold breeze on his skin taking some of his discomfort with it as it hit his body. Gohan came up to the edge of the porch. His muscles relaxed some as he watched the storm unfold in all its glory sending birds to search for a safe haven under the cover of trees as they called out their songs, a warning of the approaching danger.

Gohan smiled. He loved it out here. So free, so natural. "You always liked watching storms." The boy spung around sending his vision into protest, his hands covering his eyes as he stumbled back. The teen was stopped by two hands on either side of his arms bringing him up closer. When he moved his hands from his face he looked up to see Mirai standing there with a soft smile. "Not well Koi?"

"Mirai what are you doing here?" Gohan asked looking up into those shining blues full of hope and promise.

"I sensed you were sick so I came over." Not all lies he thought as he held the boy. He could pick up on the boy sickness but he'd been monitoring that since yesterday. He just left out the fact that he had been here since the early hours of the morning hiding, waiting for his chance when the boy would be alone. He could sense it was close now. If he could just get the boy to follow him away from the house away from the other Saiyanjin his goal would be in reach.

"Mirai, Vegeta will be back soon you should leave before he gets here." Gohan could see the danger in him being here so why didn't Mirai?

"Hai I will go but can we first talk?" Blues met with cautious ink pools. "Come, it won't rain yet let's go for a walk. The cool air will help you. It will do you good."

Gohan's dark pools studied the other teen but he couldn't see any sign that he might mean something other than what he had just said. This was Mirai Trunks. Gohan had never known him to lie and he helped protect them from the androids and Cell. Gohan could see loneliness clearly in those friendly blues. "I suppose it won't hurt. But it will have to be quick. Geta will…"

"Hai… I know a place that you can get a great view of the storm and it will keep you dry." Gohan frowned some but nodded.

"Okay." A smirk slipped on Mirai's face as he watched the boy look at him. He could see hesitation but that was taken care of with one of his warm smiles. He watched, feeling great success as the other teen smiled and followed him into the thick of the forest. He knew he didn't have much time but he was praying on the rain to cover up the boys scent as it was getting stronger as Gohan was gettng closer to being in season.

Mentally he thanked his father for writing about his people in the diary that was left for him. It was becoming very useful to him now that he needed to remove his father from the scene.

Gohan was a step behind his lavender friend as they entered the forest. He had to admit he was feeling better out in the cool air but he felt drained. With each dizzy spell he had he felt his ki peak and then go right down making his body feel heavy. It was wearing him down. He hoped that it wouldn't be too far to where Mirai wanted to take him.

…

"Where is he Trunks? I have looked everywhere." Goten rushed downstairs after his friend. It was his first time he been to his brother's house so he was following his friend's lead as to which rooms to look in. His mother would be extremely mad if she knew of this visit and he knew he was in the wrong by being there, but he was worried for his brother.

This weighed heavy on him more than if his mother, by the off chance, found him, plus he didn't think she knew where Gohan lived. With that knowledge safely in the back of his mind the chibis dashed into every room searching for the teen.

Goten looked up. Most of the shelving had pictures of him or Trunks in silver frames being showed off proudly for all to see. His brother must really love him he thought. This made his search all that more important. His brother might need him.

Trunks stopped and scanned the area with a frown. "I don't know I can't even sense his ki and when I do it's gone again." Goten stopped next to him with the same look.

"That's strange I feel the same thing but I think it's came from outside. Let's go." Both boys rushed back outside where it was getting darker with the fresh smell of rain threatening to arrive anytime soon.

…

"Vegeta! With you standing over me like that isn't make this go any faster." Bulma snapped as she made up a strong medicine for Gohan.

"Hurry up! I have left the boy alone long enough already." Vegeta snapped. He looked over Bulma's shoulder again.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Look this as strong as I can make it. From what you told me he will need it. But I think there is more to this than him just being sick. Vegeta, you're hiding something. What is it?" Bulma asked as she waited for the two drugs she used to mix. She looked back at her ex waiting for him to answer. "We have a second before it is ready. So!"

The prince eyes narrowed. "Fine I'll need your help when the time comes so you may as well know everything. Just don't freak out like you ningen do."

"Vegeta spit it out already!" Bulma returned the glare from where she sat.

"The boy is going on heat." Bulma tapped her long fingers nails impatiently. She knew that part already. Vegeta ignored her and went on. "He is a carrier."

"What are you going on about? What the hell is a carrier?" She snapped fed up with his nonsense talk.

"It means the boy can fall pregnant." Vegeta snapped with a fiery glare. For a second Bulma felt she forgot how to breathe and her hearing was failing her.

"I'm losing it or you just said Gohan can fall pregnant?" Bulma shook her head. She was definitely losing it. Not enough sleep that's it. _I'll have to lay off those midnight snacks._

"Onna!" Vegeta snapped the woman out of her muttering.

"Well Vegeta it's bit hard to believe. I mean he is a _boy_ for starters and unless he's gone and had some kind of sex…"

"ONNA! Has your ningen brain forgotten one thing? Gohan is Saiyanjin not a ningen." Vegeta growled out as he waited impatiently for the damn medicine to hurry up.

"HE is only half…" Bulma remind him with a glare.

"Well that's all it takes. I'm surprised about this too but that doesn't change the fact." Vegeta was surprised he thought it would be impossible for a hybrid but the boy must have more Saiyan blood in him than he thought. "Now, is that thing done?"

"Huh yes." Bulma frowned. Everything was a bit of a blur at the moment.

"Good! Hand it to me!" Vegeta was more abrupt than normal but he didn't care. He wanted to get back to the one who needs him the most. He snatched what he needed from Bulma's hand and left without a word.

"Saiyans never cease to amaze me." Bulma said shaking her head feeling stunned as the prince's words echoed in her mind.

The Saiyan prince rocketed back to his home. He extended his senses to check on his mate. He frowned some when he couldn't pick him up. As he came into sight of his home he felt the tear drops of rain starting to hit his back. The prince landed in his front lawn before he headed off towards the house with the boy's medicine.

"BOY!" Vegeta called as he headed to the front door that he had exited less than twenty minutes before. The Saiyan stopped at the door. His eyes narrowed. The boy was gone. His eyes darkened, a low dangerously growled rumbled in time with the thunder as the words were spoken and his Saiyanjin canines exposed. "_Mirai"_

TBC…


	8. chapter 8

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

**_Triangle of Kisses_**

Chapter 8

Gohan leaned back against a tree and looked over at the other teen, his friend, who stopped and turned. "Mirai, do you mind if we sit?"

Mirai smiled with his blues shining. "No chibi."

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Hai." The lavender teen moved closer as they found a grassy patch where they could sit.

"What about?" Gohan asked watching Mirai's face change with a slight smirk.

"You"

Gohan frowned some tilting his head up to meet the sky as a single rain drop landed on his cheek. "Is this about me being with your father?"

Mirai eyes shone as he soaked up the good looks of his friend. "And if it is?"

The younger boy turned back to his friend next to him. "I've already told you before, I'm sorry but I…"

"What! What are you scared of chibi?" Mirai interrupted with a hint of his own father's cockiness in his tone.

"But Mirai I've already been claimed and I want to be true to him. He is my mate and I love Vegeta. I don't want any fighting done over me. It's not worth anyone dieing for." Gohan said honestly

"Gohan, you're worth so much more than what he could ever give you. I would gladly face death if it meant a chance of having you back." Mirai moved in closer.

"You told me yourself you still have some feelings for me. I can feel it when you're near me. No Gohan, this is something that can't be stopped until it's over. Even if it means one of us has to die." Mirai's blues watched the younger teen washed with concern for his mate and his first crush.

"But…" Gohan was cut off with Mirai capturing his lips in a bruising kiss as he forced himself on top of the younger boy. Mirai's desires to take the boy was growing with the scent the boy was emanating. Mirai held the stunned form down, trapping the boy's arms at his sides.

"Chibi…" Mirai moaned into the soft skin of his long lost koi before another stolen kiss with enough force behind it to bruise. He could feel toned muscles flex under his thin shirt as the boy tried to free himself. Gohan couldn't get his body to react fast enough. His mind and needs were at war with each other as his fever pushed away any hesitation he might have had.

When Mirai broke the kiss Gohan was met with smoked blues."M-Mirai… s-stop." Gohan pleaded with the weight of the other boy on him. He knew that with what was happening he should push him off but his desires were swelling inside of him wanting Mirai to take him.

"G-Gohan you want this as much as _I do_." Mirai purred as he planted soft kisses over the boy's neck as he nipped at the sensitive skin sending the boy into a shiver his hands pinning the boy down beneath him.

"M..mirai" Gohan moaned as his mind was being overwhelmed. All logic and common sense was slowly slipping away.

Mirai ran his white canines over his father's mark on the boy's neck sending a shiver through the teen beneath him. The need to reopen with his own mark was strong. "mine." He hissed as he raised his teeth.

"N-No M-Mirai…p-pleeeaaase." Gohan's mind was fighting for control and in doing so he opened up a channel through his bond to his mate as he screamed his plea.

"Don't fight it." Mirai purred as he ran his canines over the spot again sending another shiver down the younger boy's spine. Gohan squirmed to get himself free from the lavender hair's grip.

He could feel himself wavering as his dark lashes closed. His body heat was rising and his musky scent blanketed them both in a cocktail of heated desires, a lethal mix when added with Mirai's burning weight.

Saiyanjin instinct fought its way to the surface as ancient rules of survival fought for the existence of the Saiyanjin race, a powerful law of endurance and supremacy. Overriding all ningin ways as the young Saiyanjin reaches his hight his season his needs to be filled.

The strong scent, mixed with the primal rawness of hard fast lust, filled their lungs suffocating the younger Saiyanjin as his body increased the struggle wavering and complaining to be touched.

"M-Mirai pleeeaaase." Gohan panted. It was time. Now he wanted to be taken. He was drowning in his own desires. Mirai could tell Gohan was at his height with his scent pleading to be taken. It was all he needed. He knew if he kept the boy down long enough his body would ache for what it craved for and Mirai knew he would oblige. Raised his sharp canines he went to claim his second love.

Sharp teeth went to reopen a royal claim with his own only to be jolted from his work when a powerful ki blast ripped through the earth surface showering them with rubble.

"What the …?" Mirai spat as he climbed off the lust filled teen who couldn't make sense of anything, only that his needs were aching to be taken. Nothing else mattered now only the desire to be pleased. A low breathless purr could be heard radiating from the boy, a sign to those that knew the ways of their people it was time.

Gohan started to shiver for the touch as it burned inside of him, the need to be pleased. Mirai looked down at the boy. Gohan's scent was driving him insane. He own fire burned to take him fully and now the boy was so vulnerable and willing was eating at him he need to do this and do this _now_. Mirai lost his focus found himself returning to the boy with a violent powerful kick to the ribs he was sent ploughing back into the nearest mountain.

A powerful Saiyanjin prince now stood tall over his royal mate… his property …._his lover_ "G-geta." the boy pleaded through heavy hoods before Gohan's mind became completely lost into to his primal instincts alone.

The raw power that the prince summoned snapped and flared around him his sharp pools were firmly fixed on the battle at hand his prey. Vegeta watched Mirai rocketing towards him with lighting speed. The prince dematerialised as Mirai's fist was to meet with his face.

"Running away?" Mirai mocked as he tried to find his father's ki.

"Never" Vegeta spat as he materialised in front of the boy slamming his fist into the boy's jaw ploughing him into the ground below. The warrior elite dived after him. The thirst for blood was high and the scent was evident a claim has been contested by another. Nothing mattered now. It would be a fight to the death.

As a prenatal mate lay on the moist ground, the teen's scent was spiking. He was calling to be claimed. It didn't matter who it was now, only the strongest will be entitled to have him as father and son fight to the death.

…

Through the thickness of the forest the chibi's followed the sounds of battle. The violence that rained over them calling for blood was something not seen by both boys. Their sights shifted to a figure up ahead in the clearing.

"Gohan!"

"Brother" The two chibi's rushed out of the clearing and ran to the teen lying on the grass. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Help me get him away from them Goten." Trunks went to pull Gohan up with his friends help as a powerful display of Saiyanjin rage built up around them.

"Gohan you've got to let us help you." Goten called. Glazed ink pools washed with fever focused on his little brother.

"G-Go…"

"Come on Gohan someone will get hurt if we don't move now!" Trunks growled still trying to lift up the feverish boy by the arm as the rain droplets turned violent and the wind bellowed with the heavens opening and up drenching them, soaking everything in its path.

Gohan's glazed eyes squinted through the falling rain to see the blurred image of his mate fighting Mirai and then they vanished from his vision as the sound of explosions erupted sending rubble flying. The teen nodded his head and struggled to pull himself up. Gohan used what little strength he had left to get to his feet as the two young boys helped him.

"Quick they are powering up!" Trunk's yelled.

The chibis moved to either side of the teen who using the boys' shoulders until he felt confident enough to move his body on his own, now cooling with the heavy rain. His mind was still no closer to being fully focused as the boys led him away.

As they moved Gohan pushed them on ahead when he heard another explosion of earth close by being hammered into by either his mate or Mirai. He had to get the boys somewhere safe. It was his main concern as he fought to subdue the fire that threatened to engulf him again.

It was slippery underfoot as the giant rain drops turned the earth's surface to mud. Squinting through the haze of rain Gohan could just see the boys as they stopped to wait for him. "No go back into the house I'll be there." He called.

The boys nodded and dashed on ahead. Gohan tripped over a fallen branch and slipped in the mud on all fours trying to get back up looking for something to grip. "Shit." He reached and pulled himself up with the help of a low branch. As he was climbing to his feet he heard a loud snap and then a painful scream.

"_Goten_"

Gohan raced over to find his brother only to slipped and tripped in his hast. He finally found him pinned under a fallen branch. Trunks was at his side after climbing back up from where he had tripped and rolled. "Squirt, hang on. Trunks help me."

Trunks came over and both of them pulled at the huge partly snapped branch that hung down from its place on the tree. Its heavy foliage was covering the boy from sight and with the smoothness of the bark and the constant onslaught of the rain their job was made difficult as their feet tried to grip the silky skin of Mother Nature.

…

Chichi Please wait up! There's was a good reason. CHICHI!" Bulma's shoulders dropped after trying in vain to stop her friend from leaving. She had come over early with the storm to pick her son up only to find him gone. Bulma's slip of the tongue about Gohan being sick and she put two and two together and gathered that's where she would find her boy.

She knew where to go. She had come across her eldest son and his lover's home one night when Goten was a baby. She had had a change of heart and was going to let the boy have a second chance only to come across the sight of two heathens through the window of their home as they blatently showed a distastefully display of their passion in their living room.

Chichi knew exactly where to go. Bulma rushed back inside after seeing the boy's mother rocket off towards her ex's home in the thickness of the forest. She snatched up her keys and rushed back out to her plane hoping to beat Chichi's air car.

"Blast this!" She cursed as she ran over to her plane.

Chichi was fuming. She would give her son a taste of her true anger. She cursed her eldest son for encouraging the boy. "He knows better. I'll give him exactly what he needs. A good thrashing."

More threats and promises were made as she raced against the storm that bounced her air car around as it slowed her pace. She wasn't going let this stop her. She was going to give her son what he needed a long time ago. She vowed to never let the two brothers see each other again.

"I will have no part of him. Little heathen trying to taint my boy!" Chichi growled

Her yellow car was just a haze in the heavy drops of rain as the sky was blanketed with its deep dark clouds and the flickering of lightning and the rumbling of the thunder as another flash of fork lightning lit up the sky sending a chill and a jump to anyone who was out in the storm that was showing no boundaries to its awesome powers.

"Help me."

TBC…


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

**_Triangle of Kisses_**

Chapter 9

"Help me." Goten called out from under the thick foliage as the branches stabbed into his young skin. He was pinned down and his head was pounding from where he had hit it against a rock.

"Squirt, hang on." Gohan called back anxiously through the haze of the heavy rain as his grip again slipped on the thick smooth branch. Their heads snapped up to the sound of lightning snapping and cracking as it unleashed its whip across the darkening sky above them. Another powerful sound echoed. Their eyes widen in horror as they watched the massive tree that they were standing under start to fall forward moving shifting the ground beneath their feet as its roots pulled and ripped away from the ground.

Hearts pounded as it fell towards them. Gohan stood up and with a loud battle cry, he flashed in to gold. "Arrrrrrgh" With his body protesting as he flew up to meet the solid form attempting to crush his baby brother.

Trunks jumped away from a large tree root whipping out from under his foot. Quickly he moved back pulling at the branch that his friend was trapped under. "_Goten!_"

"Help me. I'm stuck."

Gohan, in gold form, held the tree back stopping it from falling on his little brother and from ripping away any more roots as Trunks feverishly worked away beneath him. "Hurry Trunks!"

"I am." shouted, forgetting his own torn skin as the branches carved its mark on the boy. He pushed through to reach his friend. Goten, with a sharp cut above his eye, looked up through the haze of rain to see a hand stretched out in front of him to take. "Goten hurry!"

"Hai!" Goten gripped his friend's hand waiting to pull him up, his boots slipping in the mud. With the mix of soaked leaves and snapped twigs giving him little grip he relied on his friend to help him with hands held tight they both pushed off to fly away.

Gohan felt the heat spread, threatening to engulf him once again even with the rain soaking him to the very bone. His powerful gold that danced around him became too much and until it flickered out sending the boy hurling back to the ground below.

"GOHAN!"

The tree gave way and fell towards the fallen boy, now lying unconscious on the ground below. Both chibis dived towards the teen as the massive tree threatened to crush him. Suddenly a shift in the atmosphere whirled around them forcing them back further. Appearing in front of them was the form of a brilliant gold flame. It ripped the threat away from his love with vengeance sending it a million miles away.

A blood coated Saiyanjin breathed hard, drenched and torn with battle scars landed at his lover's side, and with outstretched hands he lifted the prone body of his young mate into his powerful arms through heavy lashes, he looked at the younger form he fought to save.

"Father?" Trunks yelled as he and Goten approached the royal Saiyanjin. The man stood holding his koi close to his chest.

"Back to the house. Both of you!" He ordered. Both boys nodded as they looked over at Gohan now in Vegeta's protective hold. Vegeta looked back down at his love's dark wet lashes that were now closed and being showered upon by the large drops of rain. The prince's heart was pounding hard against his chest with the adrenaline of the close call as he walked off back to his home with the two young boys beside him.

Elsewhere another form pulled himself from the fallen rubble surrounding him. Battle scarred and bleeding, he limped away promising he would be back to take what was lost to him a second time.

As the small group emerged from the forest they watched as a yellow air car came into land skidding and breaking up the lawn in front of them. Vegeta, with both chibi's at his side, stopped to see Chichi, mad as hell, heading over to them screaming abuse.

Goten backed away behind the prince as his friend, who stood tall like his father at his side, watched as the screeching onna headed their way. The prince's dark eyes stayed fixed on the venomous woman as she cursed and growled out her insults at him, never once stopping to see who lay limp in the protective hold.

"GOTEN! Get in the car NOW! She bellowed with her hands on her hips. The boy shook his head and as he gripped on to the torn pant leg of his brother's mate.

"The boy will stay here!" It was statement not a request. Vegeta wasn't going to hand the boy over to the same onna that had belted into her eldest, his lover.

"GOTEN get in the CAR!" Chichi growled as her eyes stayed fixed on him. Goten, getting soaked further by the rain, backed further behind the prince shivering from his mother's words.

Chichi went to grab him when Vegeta stepped in front of her. "The boy stays!"

Behind them Bulma brought her plane down next to Chichi's air car. Vegeta's eyes never strayed from the onna in front of him. They could hear Bulma calling out as she complained about the rain. "Hey guys! Chichi, let's take this onto the porch and get the kids out of the rain."

Trunks stood firm at his father's side refusing to have his friend dragged away by the enraged woman. "Goten stays with me." He growled out in his royal confidence.

Chichi could feel her blood boil. She knew she had no chance with the two Saiyanjins, especially Vegeta. She gave them a threatening look. "Have the boy with that little slut in your arms. He has probably already affected the boy."

The prince growled showing his sharp canines. The taste for blood was in his sights.

"Chichi! Vegeta don't!" Bulma called as she rushed over hugging herself in the cold chill watching her ex ready to rip her old friend apart. Chichi glared back at the boy hiding behind Vegeta before storming off into her car to fly back across the dark sky in the same rage she arrived with. "I'll speak to her later. She didn't mean it Goten." Bulma called with warm smile.

As she hugged at her jacket she gathered her son and Goten moving the boy out from his hiding place behind the prince. In doing so she looked up to see her ex partners cut face. "Vegeta are you alright?" She asked jolting him from his glare at the retreating car.

"Let's get to the house!" His dark eyes turned to his home as he strode towards it with Bulma rushing the boys ahead. She looked at Gohan in Vegeta's arms every now and then. "Is he alright?"

"He will be." The prince said as he pushed open the door allowing them all to enter the home.

Vegeta didn't wait for anyone. He let Bulma fuss over the boys, herding them into the bathroom as if it was her own home. She knew it was best to leave her ex alone. He would call if he needed her. She concentrated on warming the boys and cleaning their cuts as both boys complained that they wanted to be with the prince and his mate. "No buts! Get into the bath now!" Bulma growled running the water and watching them reluctantly strip off their muddy clothes.

Down the hall, and behind closed doors, Vegeta was doing the same to his love, whispering comforting words to the boy even if he was still unconscious. With his lover the bed, the price moved to the ensuite and and turned on the shower as he stripped down. Once he had removed all his torn clothes he lifted the boy up and held him tight as he stepped into the large cubical allowing the heat from the shower to massage way and clean his tired warn muscles.

Looking down at the boy in his arms he whispered. "Ai Shiteiru." and kissed him on forehead.

The prince held the boy close as his shoulders started to shake, tremble. Giving into his fears, his tired body slid down the tiled wall collapsing to the floor of the cubical sobbing, crying uncontrollably with his love close to his heart. Salted tears of stress mixed with blood from his cuts travelled down, snaking a path, as he sat with his face buried in his lover's thick mass of black hair. He sat cradling and rocking him allowing himself to be free to cry out his pain. His heart ached and burned behind close doors with his love in his protective hold.

"I can't lose you."

TBC…

A/N: Ai Shiteiru I love you


	10. chapter 10

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

_**Triangle of Kisses**_

Chapter 10

Gohan stirred with a quiet whimper. He rolled over to find himself in bed, his lover at his side letting him nestle into him. The boy's dark lashes fluttered open and his tired eyes focused on the form in front of him when his mind raced forward and he sat up. "Goten."

"Shh koi. He's alright. He's asleep back at CC with my brat. The onna has them there until you get better." The prince said as he raked his fingers through his mate's thick locks coaxing him back down to him.

"Geta?" Gohan frowned some as his dark pools looked at the gentle face of his mate.

"Hai" Vegeta purred.

"I'm confused. What's going on? What's wrong with me?"

Vegeta smirked as his mate as he comes back down into his arms. "Nothing is wrong with you boy. What you are going through what thousands of our kind before you have gone through."

From the prince's chest was a whisper. "I'm scared."

"Shh. It's the fever talking." Vegeta's cheek nuzzled into the thick mass of jet black hair.

"It's not that…" Gohan lifted his chin to rest on his mate's flawless chest with his midnight pools swimming in his koi's concern ones.

"What then boy?" The prince shifted so he could see the boy as he brought his face up closer until they were nose to nose.

"I was scared that M-Mirai would take me… and you wouldn't…" midnight pearls looked away fearfully.

Vegeta brought the boy's chin back and with the soft pad of his thumb he rubbed those beautiful cheeks and locked eyes with the other. "Hush now. I won't let anyone take you away from me. You know that."

With a gentle touch Vegeta's hands threaded into dark locks bringing his young love even closer. Young midnight pearls through dark lashes lingered on royal moist lips, with the warmth coming from his older lover beneath him young silken part a whisper escapes. "Ai Shiteiru."

Vegeta's dark pearls lingered through lashes at the beauty. "Ai Shiteiru." Another warm breath is captured by the other as soft silks are allowed to play and dance in the burning game as fire spread. The boy found himself being pinned beneath the older man. A moan escaped as sharp canine's raked over a royal claim sending a shiver through the boy's body as he aches into the feel. Tilting his head, he allowed full access to the sensitive skin for his lover in a submissive move of ownership. A loud purr emanated and his partner, the prince, raises his Saiyanjin canines as their heating bodies start to burn.

The sound of hammering from a door downstairs snapped the prince from his claim as dark eyes narrowed as they came into focus he pulled way from the whimpering of the boy beneath him, his sharp eyes and keen hearing he turned to the door. "It's the onna."

Vegeta frowned and reluctantly pulled away with the boy's hands reaching out to pull him back grabbing at his biceps as the fever inside of him starts to burn for his lover's touch. "Don't leave."

The prince looked down at the boy with his pleading eyes and with a smirk he leaned down inches from the black pearls. "Hush now I'll be back." With a kiss on the tip of the nose he moved off to see what the damn onna wants knowing that his ex she won't give up. He snatched his pants and headed off downstairs.

The prince growled at the sound of the door with its constant knocking as he padded down the stairs turning lights on as he went his eyes squinting with the brightness as it overpowers the night. It was past midnight.

With a deep frown set on his enraged face, from being interrupted from his love, Vegeta growled out as he opened the door. "What the hell do you want onna? Don't you know it's the middle of the night?"

There stood Bulma, shivering from the cold and stress, looking back at him frantic. The prince frowned with some concern. "Vegeta you have to help me? Goten gone off back to his mother and I can't find them. I went back but no-one has been home. Her car isn't there at all. I don't know what to do?"

"Where's my brat?"

"Trunks is in the plane with me." Vegeta looked over at the plane behind her to see his son at the window with same worried expression as his mother.

"For most of the night we have looked everywhere Vegeta, and nothing, not even Trunks can pick up Goten." Narrowing his eyes he looked up at the sky and stretched out his senses for the boy. Nothing.

"He could be blocking it. Take the boy back home. It's too cold out here for him and you look no better. I'll go only for the boy. I don't give damn about the harp." Bulma smiled she knew she could trust him to help.

"Thanks Vegeta. You let me know soon as you have found them?" She had complete faith that he would.

"Hai now go." Bulma nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Vegeta." The prince nodded, a frown still fixed on his face as she dashed back to the plane and her son.

The prince grunted and closed the door. As he turned he saw his young mate standing in his long pants anxiety soaked into his eyes as he heard the conversation between his lover and his ex. "I'm going." He tuned back up to their room.

"Damn!" Vegeta cursed and rushed up the stairs. When he got there he found Gohan in his jeans and pulling his top over his head hurrying to look for his brother and mother.

"No brat you stay here. I'm going!" Vegeta snapped more than he meant.

Gohan frowned as he turned around to meet stern disproving eyes of his lover. "He's my brother I'm going!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes with his young mate zipping up his jacket ready to go. "You not well enough to go."

"I feel fine."

"For the moment but as soon as you start moving around out there you'll get your dizzy spells again." Vegeta spat rushing to put on his jeans and snatching his shirt now screaming at his stubborn mate as he walks out the door. "BRAT! _Shit!_"

Gohan got outside and the cold chill raced through him. He zipped up his jacket even more before taking to the sky in search for his brother. The land beneath him was completely torn from the violent storm that made its self known as it ripped up trees in its path. The teen pushed on heading towards his mothers place. As he did he could feel his body start to protest. Refusing to let Vegeta's words get to him, he pushed on.

The prince cursed every known word in his native tongue at the stubbornness in the boy as he rushed out and up into the sky after him. "Brat you're not well." He cried out as he sped towards the boy ignoring him up head.

The teen saw his old home in the clearing down below and he lowered himself down to the still wet grass with Vegeta doing the same behind him. They both looked at each other as they headed towards the house. They both went in search in the darkness of the rooms. "Nothing?"

"Let's try outside." Vegeta said motioning towards the door.

Gohan went out to the shed to see if the car was there. Nothing again, he looked up at the sky and then turned to his mate coming up behind him. "What if she crashed in the storm?" Fear for his mother washed over him. He wasn't picking up on his mother ki and he knew that ningens couldn't hide their ki.

Vegeta looked up and picked up on it too. "Let's go. Stay with me." The prince said as they back tracked their path. Gohan was behind not knowing what to think as his mind raced with all the possibilities.

"Down there." Vegeta pointed to hint of yellow under a mass of green foliage. Gohan's eyes went wide with fear as he rocketed past his mate towards the ground amongst its fallen tress.

The prince sped up and they both landed on the unsteady ground climbing over broken branches. Gohan's eyes widened as his heart pumped faster. There was his mother's car broken in half and up side down. Transfixed on to the sight, he didn't see his mate come up behind him. "Koi stay here." Vegeta said with his eyes fixed on the boy getting him to see him. Gohan fearful pools dragged up to meet his mates with tears threatening to swell out.

"Hai." He said in a whisper

The prince cupped his cheeks and smiled at him before he turned around and jumped down from the large silver fallen tree trunk that they stood on Vegeta climb under the wreckage. Gohan's eyes were transfixed. He found himself moving and following his prince only to stop a few feet from where his mate had disappeared under the torn car. For what felt like a thousand heartbeats later he saw his prince emerge from under the wreck. His masked expression said it all to the anxious teen as he felt his legs give way. He wanted to cry to the heavens but instead his solemn expression met with rich concerned pools.

"Let's find the boy. Hai nothing good can come from you being here." Vegeta said with his hands holding the boy steady getting him to look at him.

"Hai" The teen nodded as tears washed down his face as he stared into his lover's pools. The prince helped him up and the two of them went off in search for the boy. Gohan pushed away his feelings of his mother's death as his anxiety built up to find his brother.

As the search went on and the more energy Gohan used in finding his brother he found the dizzy spells were returning and with them his hunger burned. _No not now._ He turned to see Vegeta on ahead with his royal eyes fixed on the ground below. Gohan slowed down in his pace he allowed himself to return to the ground.

Vegeta stopped and turned to see Gohan landing. "Boy?"

"Go I just need to rest." He called as he lowered further.

"Hai. Stay there. I'll be back." Vegeta turned back with his eyes fixed back up ahead as he sped off Gohan rested against a tree with his head leaned back waiting out the fever as another hot flush came over him and with it his scent spiked. With heavy lids with the burning he unconsciously unzipped his jacket to rid himself from the sweltering heat he was feeling.

His face was flushed and fine sweat beads appeared as his breathing came in fast. "It's too hot." His heavy lashes started to fall as his body sunk to the ground. "I'm burning. I can't… Goten."

In his feverish state he could just hear rustling. His head tilted towards the sound and through half hoods he saw a figure. With his vision blurred he could make it out. "G-Geta?"

No reply. Gohan closed his eyes as his lids grew heavier with his lips parted to try and draw in more air, his heart speeded up so did his urges. He ached as he pulled away at the annoyance of his jacket and top only to feel hands help him. Not caring he allowed the speed at which the other hands accomplished the task.

A moan as his body swelled for what it desired as his body lay on the moist ground his vision swayed in and out through heavy dark lashes. "K-koi is that you?"

"Hai it's me." Gohan frowned some. The teen swallowed allowing his tongue to wet his dry lips.

"M-Mirai?"

"Hai Chibi it's me." The younger teen could feel a tug on his jeans as hands worked to free him of them. Gohan tried to swat him away only to have his hand now grip above his head by a single stronger hand. "Chibi lay still."

"N-no." His body drained of all energy Gohan had nothing to fight with. Even his words lacked the strength he needed to escape from the lavender hair teen now above him straddling his burning hips.

"Chibi shhh let me. Let me do this." Mirai's warm breath grazed the younger boy's neck as he coxed the boy's zip down. "I need this…" He rasped as his canine's once again grazed his father's signature.

"I-I can't… let…" A wave of burning heat washed over him as he felt his instincts come flooding to the surface the smell of musk scent and the burning power of arousal in the air washed away any doubts the boy might have had as he buckled up into Mirai hand.

"That's it chibi. You know you need this." Mirai purred into his ear he could feel his body burn for the younger teen.

…

Elsewhere Vegeta was crouching down on the most ground with a sleeping form against his chest. "The brat has fallen asleep crying." The prince held the exhausted boy in his arms he had found the boy curled against a log in a clearing. "I'll get you home boy. Koi will be worried about you."

The prince frowned in thought as he held the sleeping boy that looked so much like his brother and father. Then his attention was snapped back up to the night's sky his eyes narrowed only to grew wide as a familiar scent was picked up by the powerful Saiyanjin prince. "SHIT!"

TBC…

A/N: Ai Shiteiru. I love you

Hai Yes


	11. chapter 11

**A/N**: I don't own DBZ. Rated R

**_Triangle of Kisses_**

Chapter 11

"SHIT!"

Vegeta rocketed with Goten asleep, cradled against his chest, not feeling anything as the prince held him tight rocketed towards his mate who he knew was with that blasted teen from the future. Pressed for time, Vegeta, not wanting to have Mirai know he was coming, kept his ki low as he sped towards his destination.

Mirai was still trying to coax Gohan. It seemed the boy was fighting his Saiyanjin urges. As the lavender hair teen kept him pinned down he was being swamped by the younger teen's arousing musk scent produced by his Saiyanjin hormones. Mirai's attack on the boy grew with his blue pools being smoked over with pure lust. His body hungered for the boy that was withering, beneath him fighting with his own needs.

"Koi we need this…" Mirai purred "…I need this." The lavender teen kept his weight on the boy pinning him to the ground. He knew that Gohan won't be able to hold off any longer. His body will be craving for the need to be fulfilled and Mirai was going to make sure it would be him that will satisfy the boy he loves. Gohan, who so much looked like his first love, his true love, the one that was stolen from him by the androids.

He didn't plan on losing him twice. His desperate mind kept to the hopes and fantasies of having him returned and with the chibi pinned beneath him this would make it possible. Feeling the body heat radiating off the boy with him starting to shiver and buckle, a smile slipped on the lavender hair face as it was time. The boy was ready. The fight was over. It was time to take him and place his mark, plant his seed, his dreams, his fantasies for a family and someone who will love him.

"Oh koi… yesss… that's it." Gohan's mind was losing the battle. He called and pleaded for his prince in his swamped mind as the haze started to wipe away all memory of his mate as the need burned for control to be satisfied by another much stronger to take him to add to the Saiyanjin law the way things were meant to be.

The lavender prince groped and kneaded the boy, pampering to his needs hearing nothing but encouraging moans and then there it was the purr he'd been waiting for all this time. "I won't hurt you chibi… that's it… stay still." Mirai's blue were smoked over looking through half hoods at the willingness of the glazed dark pools in front of him, thirsting for what he could offer.

He was so lost in those pools that he didn't notice an enraged mate baring his teeth with his eyes fixed on the scene playing out metres away from him as he placed the sleeping Goten down and out of the way from the tornado that was about to hit.

"…chibi … stay still …" The lavender teen purred as he went to claim the younger teen Gohan moved his neck for Mirai to take as the hormones took control. The purr grew louder as lavender teen went to mark the boy with his own signature. Inches from claiming he was stopped with a strong bone breaking grip to the back of his neck. The pressure was increased and Mirai was pulled away. As both hands went to protest he was lifted up stumbling to his feet. The grip tightened around his neck even more and all he could do was go with it.

The next thing he knew he was spun around to meet with a right upper cut on his jaw sending him flying back into the nearest tree. As his body collided he was met with another solid punch to the gut being slammed pulverized with a left then right. The teen was being pushed further and further away form the withering form of Gohan lying on the ground calling as his scent flooded reaching both Saiyanjins with the arousing scent.

This was only adding fuel to the fire for the dark hair royal as he upper cut Mirai once again leaving a cut as he did. Blood seeped from his lip, cheek bone and another above his eye as new bruise appeared on the younger fighter. Stumbling back and in a quick desperate move he rocketed up to escape only to have a powerful elite warrior, Vegeta, meet him with a round kick sending him ploughing back down.

With a snarl the royal Saiyan rocketed back down to meet with vengeance. Blue pools looked up and with desperate cry he flared into gold. As he did his father, Vegeta, sped down towards him went into his own battle cry burst into a gold flame engulfed him as he rocketed down to meet the teen, his son from future.

As the two danced in violent storm to the death, Gohan was coming to his senses after being away from the weight and arousal of another was only met with his own musk scent. His mind was able to fight for control. His vision was focusing through a haze as his hearing came around to the sounds of his brother whimpering not far from him. His heavy body lifted from the moist ground to see through the mist his baby brother curled up in a ball crying and rocking his self. Gohan gathered up his remained strength and dragged himself over to him. "Go…"

The boy kept his head down as his shoulder trembled and tears flooded his chibi face seeing the images play out inside of him. Images of his mother's crumpled up form, blood that coated her body lying upside down still strapped in by her seat belt. He rocked trying to rock away the images that plagued his mind not even taking in his new surroundings or his brother dragging himself along the forest floor to be at his side.

It wasn't until he felt warm arms pull him up and into a lap. "Go…" Gohan let his head loll back against the tree lost of all energy. As his vision swam around him he closed his eyes and felt small hands curl up around his neck. As the form in his protective hold sobbed out his pain his grief the sound of war was clear.

Weak arms held the boy close as grains of dirt hit them covering their bodies with mother earth. Both sets of dark pools flicked open to look up to see the Saiyanjin prince fist pounding into the already bruised and blood coated face of the other teen. "G-Ge…"

Gohan tried calling for his lover who was lost in his own violent rage as he took it out on the person who started it. The younger teen swallowed wetting his dry lips and tried again not losing his grip on his brother. "Geta...p-please…."

Still nothing as they watch Mirai's body fall back down only metres away on the battled scared land. /Geta …stop…it's over…/ Through his bond Gohan got his prince attention as Vegeta gripped on to Mirai's neck lifting the boy up with his fist ready to give the final blow. Vegeta's sharp dark pools turned to see his lover with his young brother, Goten, burying his face into his mate's bare chest crying and sobbing hard. "Its over Geta… leave him."

Vegeta looked back down to the blood coated boy in his grasp with defeated blues looking back up at him through blurred burning vision washed with defeat. The dark hair prince snarled as his gripped tightened around his future son's throat bringing the boy inches away enough to feel his warm breath. "I'll kill you if you ever go near him again." The threat was made clear with a warning given in dark sharp pools burning the promise into his son's blues.

Mirai nodded still in his father death grip. Vegeta gave one final look as the teen was released to the ground where he collapsed holding his neck as he gasped for air. He sat up with his father's fiery glare burning holes into him before Vegeta stepped back away and headed towards his new family.

"Come boy, we go home now." Gohan nodded with Vegeta lifting the chibi up from his mate's lap allowing the boy to cry in to the crook of his neck with small hands holding him tight. With his free hand he stretched out for his mate to take it which he did.

"Geta…" exhausted dark pools looked up at his older lover as he pulled him up into a burning kiss. Gohan looked down at Mirai who chose to look away from Gohan's dark pools as the lavender teen's shoulder started to shake.

Gohan's attention was pulled away with a hand cupping his chin. Royal midnight pools met black pearls. "It's over." The prince purred with another kiss they lifted up towards their home.

…

The next afternoon, with sunlight on their backs, the two Son brothers stood over their mother's grave with a single red rose they both had placed on the freshly turned earth in a private prayer with a few friends in the background. Allowing the two brothers to be alone in their time of grief Bulma thanked them for coming. In a grassy field that overlooked the beautiful view of the lake as the gold afternoon glitters over it crystal blue, both Son boys stood in front of the single grey stone.

Gohan's solemn dark pools looked down at his brother with his hand intertwined with his. Goten looked up with the same sad expression. In silence, Vegeta moved closer with his arm now around his lover's hips. "Come koi. There is nothing for you here that is good."

The teen nodded and was led away. Both Son boys looked up to see Trunks at his mother's side. Bulma smiled as she leant over and kissed Gohan on the cheek before hugging him. "Don't worry about Goten. He will be fine and when you're well. I'll bring him home."

Gohan knelt down as his brother leaped up for a giant size hug. "You be good squirt. It won't be for long and then you can come home." He hugged and kissed his brother as Vegeta waited for him. They decided it would best for Goten to stay at CC until Gohan is fully recovered.

Goten smiled over his brother's shoulder looking up at the masked features of his brother's mate. "Can I call him Geta too?"

Vegeta's dark orbs narrowed and low growl could be heard.

Gohan smirked and pulled away from the hug to see his brother. "I don't think so squirt, but maybe you could call him Veggie." Bulma hid her smile as Vegeta's frown deepened with the further sounds of his mate's laughter.

"Let's go!" He growled out as he lifted off the ground.

Gohan smiled and looked back to his brother. "Be good." He said as he hovered up to meet his waiting mate a warm wave and they both flew home.

A little voice screamed out. "Bye Veggie"

Gohan smirked as his mischievous pools looked over to his mate's blazing dark orbs. "You wait to you get home boy!"

The teen raised a brow and winked. "I'm soooo scared." He purred before he jetted off passed his mate.

The race was on as the prince rocketed after his younger lover as they sped back towards their home where he had all the attention of playing on his mate's weaknesses.

Laughter could be heard as the race for the bedroom was on. Behind closed door silence was met with the sounds of moans and pleas before a deep purr emanated long into the early hours of the morning as two bodies came together and collided in a burning flame of fire that engulfed and swelled their desires for more intense friction. Their sweat coated forms rolled around hungry for each other. The need drove their thirst for more of that sizzling heat the heights of passion the strength of love.

Saiyanjin law for survival was played out that night, the next day, that week not long after Gohan was back his fever was gone. He woke up nestling into his exhausted lover's naked form as he lay on his stomach. A white silk sheet covered his hips with his arms hidden under the plush pillow where his black flame of hair framed the silk pillow case hiding his tired handsome and contented face from his young lover.

Gohan's dark pools lingered over the sculptured body and with a warm smile he leaned over and feather kissed the tanned skin of his koi's back sending goose bumps fanning out across the smooth warm skin. With a smirk he slipped out from the sheets and snuck out grabbing his clothes with him as he followed his plan.

The teen opened the door, careful not to wake his tired older lover and headed off downstairs. Gohan looked around in the dark of the room in search of something among the many silver frames of sentiment. "There you are." With a smile he reached out and placed something very special in his pocket as he zipped up his jacket and headed outside.

The cold chill of the night sent goose bumps over his skin under his jacket. The teen stood with his head tilted to the dark sky in search of something or someone that has been on his mind for sometime. He took off into the sky heading for the hills, the mountains still going across the deep blue sea to a small island where he could see what he had come all this way for.

Quietly he let himself land, touching down on the soft green grass of the cliff edge. "Chibi why are you here?" Lavender teen asked in a whisper not turning from his peaceful view.

"I've brought you a present. Will you please accept this?" He asked the other teen that was resting with his knee bent allowing his other leg to dangling over the ledge he was in deep thought his blues lower in a solemn reflection before turning around to meet a beautiful face.

"Chibi…"

"Please I don't blame anyone. It's just all too crazy. Please Mirai take this for me." A beg, a plea the lavender teen with shame washed in his blues looked up at the out stretched hand.

"Chibi… I can't it was your father's and your grandfathers."

In the open palm of Gohan's hand was the shiny gold four star ball offered in friendship and forgiveness.

"I want you to make a wish. I want to see you happy again Mirai, like your father and I. Please, for me make a wish." Gohan smiled at his friend as he took the shiny gold ball into his own hand. His blues looked back over the dreams and hopes as a smile slips on his face as a distant memory of an older man in another land in his own world, his time line.

To see that beautiful smile that would reach those dark pools. Midnight pearls that would light up for him and for him alone and strong passionate arms that held him tight, a deep voice that used to whisper praise of passion and love when their bodies used to meet. _Koi… I will bring you back to me._

The lavender teen stood up carefully held the treasure in his hand. "I will….thank you chibi."

"I'm glad. Make a good wish Mirai, Hai?"

"Hai" Mirai came up and hugged the boy, the teen. "You should be indoors chibi."

"Vegeta doesn't know I'm gone." Gohan reassured his friend with devilish smile that lit his shiny eyes.

Mirai smirked at the younger naive teen. "Chibi, in your condition my father won't let you out of his sights."

Gohan frowned. "My condition what you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

The world spun, vision faded, darkness took a hold, as his eyes rolled back allowing his slender form to sink to the ground only to be caught into strong waiting arms.

"I'll take the Brat home!"

_Fin_

**A/N**: I wrote this, years and years ago so I hope you enjoyed it. I thank you all for reading this story. You have saved it from the delete button. Thank you.

If anyone is interested, I thought I would let you know. "**_A Saiyanjin Lullaby"_** Is the sequel to… Triangle of Kisses.


	12. chapter 12

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. 

_Triangle of Kisses _

Author Note 

If anyone is interested, I thought I would let you know.  _"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"   Is the sequel to… Triangle of Kisses.  ___

AnNiE

^_^  


End file.
